1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lamp control apparatus including a radio signal control module for receiving a dimming signal from the outside, generating a lamp control signal, and amplifying the lamp control signal by a predetermined amount, a driver for receiving the lamp control signal amplified by the radio signal control module and controlling a lamp, and a power supply module for supplying driving power to the radio signal control module or the driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) is a kind of semiconductor device for converting electric energy into light. An LED has advantages of low consumption power, a semi-permanent lifespan, a fast response speed, safety, and an eco-friendly property compared to existing light sources, such as a fluorescent lamp and an incandescent. In particular, an LED lamp device can perform various productions through control of the blinking sequence of a plurality of arranged LEDs, light-emitting color, and brightness.
A lot of research is being carried out in order to replace the conventional light sources with LEDs. An LED tends to be increasingly used as the light sources of lamp devices, such as various lamps used indoors, liquid crystal display devices, electric bulletin boards, and streetlamps. In particular, an LED is used as common lamps for indoor interior, a stage lamp for producing a specific atmosphere, an advertising lamp, and a view lamp.
A lamp is an elapse lamp and may be installed in an outer wall of a building, a park, a streetlamp, a bridge rail or a theater. The size and application system of a lamp may be different depending on use, a target or a location to which the lamp device is applied. That is, lamps for an outer wall of a building are installed in an outer wall of a building in a belt form and are used to simply display a single color or a combined color through a blinking function. Lamps for a park, a streetlamp or a bridge rail are irregularly installed depending on the shape of the subject and are used to change their blinking or colors.
An LED lamp has propagated rapidly due to a long lifespan and high efficiency compared to conventional lamps. A dimmer capable of changing luminous intensity in response to a change of weather and over time has been commercialized. The type of method for controlling such a dimmer may be divided into wireless communication and wired communication. In particular, wireless communication is used, brightness is controlled by adjusting a Dim (+−) line within each driver.
Furthermore, dimming control of lamp devices recently used in various fields requires very precise control. There is a need to precisely control a lamp device with various luminous intensities depending on user needs, such as weak/middle weak/middle/middle strong/strong out of simple on/off.
However, a recent wireless dimmer has a complicated circuit configuration because it includes various functions using a microcomputer, and thus the configuration of a PCB pattern is also complicated due to an integrated circuit. Accordingly, there is a disadvantage in that universality is low due to a rise of a cost in the utilization of a PCB. Accordingly, research has been carried out on various and precise dimming control schemes for a lamp control apparatus, which can configure a circuit that rejects the enlargement and congestion of parts and can supplement mass production through a simple circuit implementation.